Log 72
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 12/28/2012 06:05 PM Kick-Off walks along, not wanting to go back to the arena just yet and having lost sight of Slipstream earlier, he wanders, lost in thought..... Shadowstar is just emerging from one of the repair bays, inspecting her body via use of a mirror on her arm. "Cursed neutral...could have had Ratchet on a platter..." she is grumbling to herself, not really paying attention to where she is walking, and headed right toward Kick-Off. Slipstream went exploring since she really had not seen the entire city yet and having some medical leave time would give her the change to do so. She is nearby though... Kick-Off walks straight across Shadowstars path, cutting her off but just not stepping on her pedes as he's still thinking ...deep and hard. Shadowstar acks as she finds someone suddenly in front of her. "Hey! Watch where you are going, slave!" she says, obviously quite grumpy. "Unless you wish to be slagged!" She waits for Kick-Off to move out of her way. She does not appear to have any intent of going around him. Slipstream hears the yell, moving toward it to check on things just in case. Never know when the civilians are having issues. Kick-Off jumps and goes to growl at her, before remembering that getting beat up twice today might not be in my best interests. he steps aside without a word ..for now. Shadowstar hmphs. "At least you know your place." she says, then continues on her way before stopping again when she sees Slipstream. Her expression goes neutral as she sees the other seeker. "Slipstream. It has been a while..." Slipstream moves toward the two, offering a sharp nod toward the other femme seeker. "Shadowstar." tone also nuetral. Kick-Off watches both, on guard and alert and not willing to move on ...just yet. Kick-Off quietly moves off to the side, listening in Slipstream looks over at Kick-Off, "Not enjoying your leave?" Kick-Off deadpans "Oh I'm enjoying i. Immensely. In fact, don't let me fool you, I'm leaping for joy." Shadowstar seems hesitant to speak after the initial greeting. "How is the...trine doing with my long absense?" she finally asks. There might be a bit of an apologetic tone, and her expression shows a bit of the same. She regards Kick-Off a moment, then looks back to Slipstream. Slipstream smirks at the mech then refocuses upon Shadowstar. "What trine? There is no trine" Kick-Off listens in gathering data... Shadowstar smirks lightly after that. "I hope you aren't planning on gaining Crystal City as your own. It will be mine." she says, seeming quite confident. Slipstream cocks her head at that, "Now why would you say that hm? Up to something?" Kick-Off creeps a tiny bit closer, listening Shadowstar hees. "It would hardly be good planning to tell my competition my plan." she says, folding her arms over her chestplate before blinking as Kick-Off creeps closer. She regards him for a few moments. "Perhaps I was a bit harsh earlier. I was simply frustrated by another neutral, who kept me from claiming Ratchet's head as a trophy." Slipstream smirks at the other femme, "I see. Well good luck getting the city off of Megatron's hands. He's not letting it go easily." then a hmm, "You allowed a nuetral to get the better of you?" Kick-Off looks over "Don't know who you're talking about" Shadowstar mphs. "He did not get the better of me. He simply distracted me long enough for Ratchet to escape, then fled himself." she says to Slipstream before raising an eyebrow at Kick-Off. "Good. If you did, I would have to scrap you for being in league with him." Slipstream shakes her head, "Unbelieveable." she vents softly, then gives the mech a look, "I doubt you know anyone outside of the arena hm?" Kick-Off looks over, keeping his expression blank and keeping that in mind. He turns to Slipstream and shakes his head "Nobody outside the arena. " He agrees "Well, bar the medic, and you and the guards. " Shadowstar vents at Slipstream in turn, and turns to the side. "I agree. Neutrals, thinking they can fire on a Decepticon then simply run away. He will pay for his trecherey." she says before listening to Kick-Off and Slipstream. "So, you are a gladiator, then?" she asks Kick-Off. Slipstream inclines her head to the mech, then smiles a bit at Shadowstar, "I'm sure you'll get him next time." Kick-Off nods "and a good one. " he smirks, a little smug. he tilts his head "Sounds to me like a neutral DID fire at you and simply run away." he's not quite taunting. Quite. Shadowstar gives Kick-Off an expression that says 'not amused' before she waves a hand. "You may think yourself tough, but I could handle you in the arena, I have no doubt." she says to Kick-Off. Shadowstar might be challenging Kick-Off. Might. Slipstream chuckles, "He's on medical leave, can't fight until he's cleared." Kick-Off nods wryly and nods at Slipstream "Got myself medical leave" he confirms. Kick-Off is not taking the bait ...just yet. Shadowstar hmms. "I see. I is just as well. He could not handle me, anyway." she says, giving a wink and a grin toward Kick-Off. She then looks toward Slipstream. "I am Shadowstar, future queen of Cybertron. And who are you two?" Slipstream quirks her lips into a firm smirk, "Queen? Are you serious?" she snickers softly, "Oh that's rich." Kick-Off looks over at Shadowstar, not nearly as convinced as she is, and crosses my arms at that particular statement "You seem very self confident." he observes. Kick-Off says, "I hven't seen you in the arena."" Shadowstar hmphs and smirks back. "I am quite serious. And yes, I will be rich as well." she says to Slipstream, then snickers at Kick-Off. "Of course not. I am a seeker warrior. I do not usually waste my time battling the lower class in an arena." Kick-Off hmphs softly "Surviving is never a waste of time." Slipstream shakes her head, "Megatron wouldn't waste his time with a low lever warrior so you better bring your best game if you seriously think he'd take you as his lover." she points out. A glance at the mech, "He fights better than some in the arena." Kick-Off nods at Slipstream, taking that as a compliment. Shadowstar smirks. "I am aware of that." she says to Slipstream. "I am not stupid. I intend to rise through the ranks and prove myself in battle numerous times." she says before looking at Kick-Off. "It is a waste of time in some cases. For instance, the Autobots continue to survive, and it is only wasting our time having to hunt them down." Kick-Off keeps a neutral look on. "Autobot, Decepticon, energon bleeds freely in both cases." Slipstream hmms softly, "Good luck with your ambition." is all she has to say to the other femme, then looking at Kick-Off she states, "Get used to it, there /is/ a war on." Kick-Off smiles wryly at Slipstream "and its what I live for." Shadowstar shrugs to Kick-Off. "I fail to see your point." she says to the gladiator before she nods to Slipstream. "Thank you. If you wish a spot in the future regime, I am looking for allies." Kick-Off looks over at Shadowstar "My point, as you didn't grasp it, is that I dont' care that you have to waste your time hunting down Autobots, or that they waste theirs hunting you down. Or that neturals interfere. " Kick-Off says, "either way it is simply a matter of life or death, not of factions"" Slipstream shakes her head at the femme, "I'm fine, thank you." sounding a hint sarcastic. She considers the mech, "Point for the slave." Shadowstar blinks, then huffs at Kick-Off and frowns angrily. "And, you don't care for manners, either. I should have expected nothing more from a slave." she says, then huffs again at Slipstream's response. "You agree that it is only life or death? If not for factions, there would be no war, so do not pretend it is only about life or death." Kick-Off snorts softly "Slaves dont' have manners. Or values. Or posessions. or anythign else. After all, we're just posessions, right? " although somehow he does manage to have opinions. Slipstream states to Shadowstar, "It's about both, to be honest, but in the end it's all about who is dead and who is alive." she smiles a bit at the mech, "Right." Kick-Off nods at Slipstream "The dead don't care who killed them or who wins. Only the living do." Shadowstar shakes her head at Kick-Off. "If you have nothing, then you should keep quiet, or lose the one thing you do have. Your spark." she says in as threatening a tone as she can manage. "If battle is the only thing you care about, then I will gladly put you in your place once you are free from medical leave." she says. Slipstream crosses her arms over her chest, waiting to see how the mech handles the threat. Kick-Off straightens a little "I thought you didn't bother with teh arena and us commoners. " he observes. "And I care about very little else" Shadowstar keeps her eyes on Kick-Off, smirking lightly at the mech. "I don't. Unless they see fit to insult me. So, I will insult you in the only way possible. By besting you in the arena. I am sure your competitors will find it rather amusing when you are beaten by a femme." Slipstream just smiles and remains silent. Kick-Off shrugs "That will not insult me. One opponent or another, its all the same to me. One lives, one dies. Dying is not an insult, dying is a hazzard of the occupation." Shadowstar hees and grins. "I didn't say I would kill you. I would beat you within an inch of the scrap heap, then leave you alive, begging me to finish you off." Slipstream uncrosses her arms, "I think he gets the point." Kick-Off shakes his head and smirks "I don't beg. And you can't make me." Kick-Off shrugs "You could probably have me beat to within an inch of a scrapheap though." He admits. Shadowstar glances at Slipstream, then looks to Kick-Off again. "We shall see about your begging. It is a shame. You might have been able to rise from the pit to join the Decepticon ranks, but Megatron would never accept such a disrespectful scrapheap." Kick-Off shrugs cynically "I doubt the decepticons would ever take a slave into their ranks. " Slipstream shakes her head, "Let's move on from the subject, it's not going anywhere." Kick-Off nods, staying quiet. Shadowstar hmphs, crossing her arms over her chest again. "I don't think Megatron cares where talent comes from, so long as it serves him." she says before she looks to Slipstream. "Alright, what subject would you propose we talk about?" Slipstream considers carefully, "Heard any good gossip?" she smirks. Kick-Off shakes his head but stays silent, doubting arena gossip is what you're looking for. Shadowstar blinks. "Gossip? Hmm...well, other than the takeover of Crystal City, the only other things I have heard have been reports of a fallen satelite." Slipstream nods, "So it's been slow. Maybe we should start a rumor." she smirks. Shadowstar hmms, smirking some herself. "Could be fun." she says, considering just what they could start a rumor about. "Any ideas.../slave/? Oh, of course not. You have nothing, not even brains." She snickers. Kick-Off shakes my head and replies deadpan "We could start a rumour about a slave with brains..." he pauses "But nobody would believe that." Slipstream offers, "How about I start a rumor that Shadowstar is trying to get in Megatron's berth. That could be fun." Kick-Off slight smile. Kick-Off innocently "the arena is a great place to spread rumours. you'd be surprised how fast they go." Shadowstar shrugs lightly. "That would be more than just a rumor. It is an eventual fact." she says, then smirks lightly. Slipstream's wings flick, she looks amused now. "We'll just see when it gets to our Lord." Kick-Off shifts over slightly, amused but staying silent Shadowstar grins. "He will be flattered, I'm sure." she says smugly. "So, if you wish, feel free to spread the rumor." Slipstream shakes her head, not believing the nerve of the femme. "Well then, I should let you get back to wherever you were headed Starshadow. Wouldn't want to make you late if you were going on shift." Kick-Off keeps that in mind and intends to do just that Shadowstar nods to Slipstream, then gives Kick-Off a cold look before she turns to leave. "Try to stay alive until I get a chance to beat you down." she says, obviously aimed at Kick-Off. Slipstream inclines her head, turning to walk off herself. Kick-Off nods, not stopping her, but watchign her go, thinking this over. Kick-Off turns to Slipstream "Slipstream?" Slipstream stops and looks over her shoulder, "Yes?" Kick-Off hesitates for a moment "I....its nothing." He turns to walk away before stopping, shaking his head and turning to Slipstream again "medical leave is going to run out. Sooner or later. It will run out. " He tilts his head, blank look on his face for a long moment "I wouldn't be against a rematch, if you ..." He shrugs. "forget it. Slipstream's wings flick a bit, she smirks and states. "After you have your bout with her and heal up, then I'd be willing to do a match where we use weapons." Kick-Off tilts his head, considering that a vote of confidence. He nods. "You pick the weapon as i've picked the place?" Slipstream smirks, "Like you have a choice where you fight? I bring my weapons, you bring yours." Kick-Off says, "right. Whatever I'm given then." Kick-off replies with a wry grin, well familiar with the Arena's random weapons selection." Slipstream nods, "Then you are on." Kick-Off nods "See you in the ring, Slipstream." He turns around and walks off, headed in a random direction, having more to think about now. Kick-Off (ko) pages: you want to know the amusing thing? confidence in someone is far more powerful than love, hate or anythign else. I've see that time and time again, in gaming and in real life. Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs